This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in airplane action skill games, and more particularly, to airplane action skill games in which two opponent players may maneuver simulated aircraft and attempt to shoot projectiles at the opposing aircraft in order to score specific target hits.
There have been several action skill simulated toy games in which one simulated player element attempts to score a target hit against an opposing simulated player element. One particular game of this type employs a pair of simulated cowboy-type characters, each having handguns, and which characters are shiftable transversely on arcuately shaped transversely extending guide rails at each of opposed player ends on a game board. Each of the opposing players will attempt to shift the characters with the guns transversely along the guide shaped rails to a desired position and thereupon shoot the guns and release a projectile such as a small ball in order to effect a hit on the character associated with the opposing player. If the one player does achieve a hit, the simulated cowboy character moves and the opponent player who fired the projectile acquires a score point.
There are several disadvantages with this form of simulated action skill toy game in that the shooting mechanisms as for example the simulated guns are only swingable along an arcuate plane in the transverse direction and are not as maneuverable as would be desired in order to simulate the actual movement of a handgun. Another draw back of this type of action-skill game is that only one projectile hit is required in order to effect a score which thereby effectively diminishes the skill required, due to the fact that these action-skill games which attempt to simulate an accurate representation of a real life or form of real life situation are seriously limited in the simulation thereof. Thus, the children playing such games tend to loose interest rather quickly.
The present invention obviates these and other problems in the provision of a toy action-skill game employing simulated aircraft in which the aircraft are both transversely and pivotally moveable at opposite end of a player game board. Moreover, each of the simulated aircraft employ a pair of opposed spaced apart targets so that one player might effect two scores, that is by firing a projectile, in the form of a small steel ball, and hit each of the targets on the opposing player's simulated aircraft for achieving a score point. Moreover, the simulated aircraft are mounted with respect to the shooting mechanisms in such a manner that the front end of the simulated aircraft will pivot downwardly when both targets have been hit, thereby more realistically simulating an aircraft which has been shot and is in or heading toward a crash position.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an action skill simulated aircraft toy game in which a pair of simulated aircraft are moveable transversely and pivotally on each of the opposite ends of a playing board and are capable of issuing projectiles toward the opposed aircraft for scoring target hits.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game in which simulated aircraft are mounted in such a manner that they will pivot downwardly when struck by projectiles so as to more accurately simulate an actual aircraft which has been damaged.
It is further the object of the present invention to provide a game of the type stated which is relatively durable in its construction, and which can be manufactured at a relatively low unit cost.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a game of the type stated in which both of the simulated aircraft are both transversely and pivotally moveable.
With the above and other objects in view, our invention resides in the novel feature of the form, construction, arrangement, and combination of parts presently described and pointed out in the claims.